


Valentine's Day

by ComelyLust



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComelyLust/pseuds/ComelyLust
Summary: you came into Steve's life now he needs to think of a gift, however something unexpected happens
Relationships: Steve Fox/Reader, Steve Fox/You





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Steve Fox x Reader
> 
> Anon asked me to do something cheesy for Steve, so why not do something Valentine's Day even though the date has passed.😬

Steve never gave or received a Valentine's Day gift, he didn't understand the concept of love, much less did anyone care enough to give him a gift of love.

The only thing that provoked this feeling in him was Boxing, being in the ring and defeating his opponent, for this reason he was totally unaware of the types of love. All he knew up to that point was that he deeply loved his punching bag, oh and his knuckles.

Now Steve was in the Valentine's gift aisle, in a store with no reputation near his Gym, there were so many things there: stuffed animals, fake flowers, chocolates of all kinds, picture frames. So much to choose but at the same time nothing, first of all I had no idea what I was looking for, I just knew that if someone liked you this day is perfect to confess their love.

Perfect to confess his love to you, a sweet and innocent girl, who won his heart without even trying.

He still remembers the first moment he saw you, entering his gym with no idea of what you were doing, you looked scared but at the same time determined to train, he observed the bruises that were spread all over your body, arms and cheeks, he didn't want to be inappropriate so he didn't ask. But something in you made that part of his brain that he never would have imagined existed began to bloom, he wanted to protect you even though you had just a few hours of knowing each other, is that called love at first sight?

Months passed training, until he knew everything about you coming from your own tongue, what you studied, where you lived, favorite hobbies and most importantly if you had a partner, although he was glad he knew you were single but not the whole story behind the breakup.

"My ex boyfriend, he sucked" You mentioned low almost as a whisper, your voice expressing the fear you felt at the mention of him "He was possessive and would get physical if I didn't meet his expectations."

You kept quiet for a moment expecting to see a hint of rejection, instead he just kept silent and nodded waiting for you to continue and so you did, you talked about your stormy relationship and how you got out of it barely alive.

That was one of the reasons why you decided to train boxing, he understood that you were not ready for another relationship and decided to give you your space but at the same time letting you know that he is there to support you in all your decisions. Something he never did for anyone.

You were just like him, lonely but at the same time determined, your stubbornness was what made him stay by your side, you are similar but Steve was screwed up and he promised himself that you wouldn't end up like him so he trained you enough so that the next time you open a door you won't be sobbing for fear of a dangerous person attacking you. You are now strong and your confidence came back to you.

Steve was worried after you completed your training you would leave and not see him again, but you didn't, you came back despite him pushing you away because of his insecurities, despite being confused, despite everything you kept coming back and stayed by his side.

You didn't talk clearly about starting a new relationship but you gave the green light to all his attempts. And this is where we started in the aisle of that store, surrounded by all these disgustingly cheesy things. Buying you the coconut white chocolate you had mentioned so much.

He walked out of the store heading to your apartment, rehearsing a romantic phrase he saw on a card in the store, he was so distracted he didn't notice your open door, thinking you simply forgot to close it, he walked in closing the door behind him ready to scold you for being reckless.

Until he saw your living room and kitchen a mess, broken dishes, battered walls and a distant moaning in your room, in his veins ran ice and anger as he began to see red, running quickly to your room screaming your name. He shut up when he saw the scene, dumbfounded.

"Oh... hey, Steve, thanks for coming" you say in a sing-songy voice with no fear in his system at all, snapping him out of his stupor, he walked over to you holding the guy and dragging him all over your living room, the guy looked like he was about to pass out before he pulled him out of your apartment.

"Who was that?" he asks slowly.

"My ex! I beat him thanks to your help" including both arms around his neck you pull him close giving him a kiss on the cheek. Steve didn't know how to respond turning totally red with embarrassment.

"I... I was worried about you" he coughs into his hand before looking away from you but never away "I wanted to ask you out but... I guess today isn't the best day."

"I accept" answering him immediately you squeal with delight, intertwining your fingers with his.

For the first time in his life Steve enjoyed Valentine's Day with someone he loves.


End file.
